


To-Do

by shnuffeluv



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sanders Sides (Web Series), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Untitled Goose Game Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Epistolary, Meet-Cute, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: It is a wonderful day in the universe, and you are the horrible Soulmate Goose of Enforcement.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Thirteenth Doctor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27





	To-Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedIsAWerewolf23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedIsAWerewolf23/gifts).



[Transcript:

to do:

  * get into the tardis
  * get the doctor to land on earth
  * steal the doctor's jacket
  * steal the man's bowler hat
  * make it rain
  * get the idiots to notice each other
  * get the idiots to fall in love



/end transcript]

**Author's Note:**

> No explanation we die like men.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [woodwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961844) by [TheDeviantSentByJericho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeviantSentByJericho/pseuds/TheDeviantSentByJericho)
  * [More Time With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066292) by [edupunkn00b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edupunkn00b/pseuds/edupunkn00b)




End file.
